The forgotten destiny
by Twyknight
Summary: Whitekit is a young kit who has always been good for staying out of trouble, but when his dead father tells him that starclan has a special plan for him he soon finds himself dealing with more resposibility then any cat should have too bear.


Whitekit looked around sleepily, lifting his head to pear around the nursery. To his surprise neither his mother nor his siblings were anywhere to be seen. Whitekit wasn't worried though, out of the four of them he amongst his siblings was the most docile and placid of the bunch and since he never tried to wonder out of camp his mother often allowed him to do his own thing, returning to check on him every now and then. Realizing that he would get no more sleep Whitekit decided that he would rather go visit the elders and see if they would tell him a story. Whitekit crept out of the nursery stretching at the entrance and breathing in the morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise above the trees and Whitekit could feel the first rays of the morning spread warmth across his gray pelt. To Whitekit's surprise there were no warriors or apprentices out among the camp. Usually by this time there were warriors waking up for dawn patrol or hunting parties. Shrugging off the uneasy feeling Whitekit padded over to the fresh kill pile and began to dig through it looking for a mouse or a vole for the elders. "Here they'll appreciate this more" said a voice behind him. Whitekit spun around to find a large grey tom that he had never seen before. The Tom was standing just a few feet away with a strange colorful bird at his feet "Go on take it" he said nudging the bird closer to Whitekit his eyes shining reassuringly. Slowly Whitekit walked forward and gave the prey then the tom a curious sniff. He was surprised to find the scent of Thunderclan on the strange cat "Who are you, you're not a cat of Thunderclan I'm …I'm not gunna let you past me" said Whitekit trying not to let his fur ruffle up in fear. "My name is Thunderheart" said the tom looking down at him proudly "and you have nothing to fear from me". "You're lying" spat Whitekit raising his hackles "My father's name was Thunderheart and he died a moon before I was even born". The tom just stared at him for a moment then he raised his leg to reveal a completely white paw even brighter against his grey fur. Whitekit looked down at his paws knowing what he would see there, two white paws against grey fur just like the strange toms. His mother had always told him how much he looked like his father but she had also told him that his father had drowned in a stream saving some Riverclan kits that had fallen into the river on the border during a flood. Suddenly a horrible thought crossed his mind "Am I dead" asked Whitekit panicking and looking up at his father. "No" said the tom shaking his head side to side "It's not your time yet". "Then am I dreaming" asked Whitekit trying to calm down "Yes, but that doesn't make this any less real" said Thunderheart "Now listen carefully because I only have time to say this once". Whitekit sat up straight at the urgency in his father's voice perking his ears forward he tried to appear as attentive as possible. "Very good" chuckled his father "Now, the reason I'm here is to tell you that Starclan has plans for you, not only your Thunderclan ancestors but warrior ancestors from all four clans have chosen you for a great destiny". Whitekit's eyes widened as he listened to his father tell him about the fate Starclan had decided for him "Don't worry" said Thunderheart seeing the alarmed expression on his kit's face "Though there will be trials and tribulations, Starclan will always be with you, I will always be with you" said Thunderheart licking Whitekit's head comfortingly. "Now it time to wake up little kit" said Thunderheart stepping back "Wait, will I see you again" asked Whitekit dashing forward to rub against him. "Maybe, but just remember even when you can't see me I'm always with you".

Whitekit awoke with a start in the nursery; he knew immediately that he was home because he could hear the warriors mewing greetings and good mornings to each other as they prepared for their day. For a moment Whitekit wondered if it had all just been a dream, there was no way it could have been real. He got up deciding he would talk to his mother about it when he felt something brush against his paw. He looked down and gasped out in surprise, lying against his leg was the colorful bird that his father had given him to give to the elders. Quickly Whitekit picked up the bird and began to drag it to the elders den. It wasn't a rare sight to see him among the elders in fact he visited them on a regular basis and had come to know the old cats quite well. At the moment there were only three elders in the elders den. The first and eldest of the four was Mousetail a light brown tom who spent most of his time sleeping, the second was Silverclaw a moody dark black she cat who usually didn't enjoy visitors but always told Whitekit that he was welcome to stop by whenever he liked. The third elder was called Redfur and was a reddish brown Tom who enjoyed telling stories and would always have one ready for Whitekit whenever he visited. Although at the moment Redfur wasn't doing to well he had gotten sick a couple of weeks ago and he only seemed to be getting worse. Suddenly Whitekit was aroused from his thoughts by a greeting mew "Are you taking that to the elders den" asked Lightfoot the Thunderclan deputy. "Yep, I thought that they might be hungry" Whitekit mumbled around the prey he still held between his teeth. Whitekit had always admired Lightfoot for his courage and dedication to the clan and secretly hoped that when Lightfoot would be his mentor when he became an apprentice. "Good idea but try to be gentle around Redfur he's still not well yet" said Lightfoot worry showing in the older cats eyes. When Whitekit finally got there he was greeted by a happy mew as Silverclaw welcomed him. The other two cats were sleeping soundly curled up in their beds. "They've been sleeping like that all day" said Silverclaw worry evident in her voice. "It's still pretty early" said Whitekit reassuringly though he had to admit that Redfur was beginning to look pretty thin. Silverclaw nodded in agreement but Whitekit could see that she still looked worried; Whitekit was about to offer the bird to her when his breathe caught in his throat. Standing just beside Redfur looking as calm as could be was Thunderheart, slowly Thunderheart nodded to the prey and then to Redfur. Whitekit took it as, that Thunderheart wanted him to give the bird to Redfur rather than Silverclaw. Slowly Whitekit padded forward and, with a reassuring nod from Thunderheart gave Redfur a gentle nudge to wake him up. "Eh, what" said the Tom groggily sitting up "I brought you this It'll make you feel better" said Whitekit unsure were the conviction had come from. Redfur gave him a sad smile and for the first time Whitekit wondered if Redfur already believed that he was going to die. Regardless he ate the bird, waving his tail appreciatively. When he'd eaten close to half he motioned for Silverclaw to come over and have her share "That was good young kit, I don't remember ever having eaten anything like that" said Redfur licking his lips, the lively glint already beginning to return to his eyes. "Where did the warriors say they got it from" asked Redfur inquisitively "I um…" began Whitekit not really wanting to lie but not really wanting to tell the truth either. "What are you talking about you old fur ball" mewed Silverclaw saving Whitekit from having to answer "It's just a plain old crow, granted it's an exceptionally good crow but nothing to be making such a fuss over". Whitekit spun around to look at the bird and was astounded to find that Silverclaw was right, instead of the colorful bird that he had drug across the camp was plain old crow. Whitekit looked up to see that Redfur looked about as confused as he felt "Maybe you should lay back down for a bit" said Silverclaw concern shining in her eyes at the look of confusion on the old Tom's face. Redfur nodded in agreement and Whitekit decided that it would be best if he left Redfur to rest "I'll bring you guys something to eat around sun high" said Whitekit. Silverclaw flicked her tail in confirmation to let him now she had heard, and then laid up against Redfur.

Whitekit padded out of the elders den wondering about the mornings strange events. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he walked straight into Lightfoot. "Oof, oh Whitekit I was looking for you" said Lightfoot turning to face him. "Sorry Lightfoot, um you said you were you looking for me" asked Whitekit sitting down "Yes, Graystar has decided that Thunderclan needs more warriors and that it's time for you and your siblings to become apprentices". "Really" asked Whitekit jumping up and down excitedly "Yes, but you need to go find your mother and get ready for the ceremony it's being held at sun high". "Ok thanks, Oh hey who is my mentor going to be" asked Whitekit knowing that since he was the deputy Lightfoot would know. "You'll have to wait and see, now go and find your mother" said Lightfoot chasing him off with a lighthearted growl. Whitekit bounded off happily I'm going to be a warrior thought Whitekit as he raced of towards the nursery were he found his mother and siblings preparing for the ceremony. "Where have you been" asked his mother Dawnfur who pulled him over and began licking his fur briskly. Among all of his siblings Whitekit was the only one who looked like their father. The two she cat's, Hollykit and willowkit had dark brown fur like their mother as did Whitepaw's brother Dirtkit. For the next couple of hours their fussed over them until the clan leaders yowl echoed out across the hollow as all the cats in camp were summoned to the clearing beneath Highstone. The four kits dashed out of the nursery and ran to stand across from their leader as he waited for the rest of the clan to gather. When all of the clan had gathered Graystar spoke up so that the whole clan could hear him "Today is a happy day in Thunderclan, for these four kits have reached the age of six moon's and are old enough to be apprenticed" said Graystar motioning with his tail for Hollykit to step forward "From this day forward until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Hollypaw, Brackentail you've recently had your warrior's ceremony and are ready to have an apprentice of your own you will mentor Hollypaw" said Graystar motioning to Brackentail. Slowly the brown warrior walked forward and touched noses with the young apprentice. Next Graystar motioned to Dirtkit "From this day forward until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Dirtpaw, Morningdew Brackentail has become a warrior and you are free to take another apprentice you will mentor Dirtpaw". The black and white she cat walked forward calmly to touch noses with the young apprentice. To Whitekit's disappointment Graystar motioned to Willowkit next "Willowkit has decided to walk a different path than her siblings and has decided to walk the path of a medicine cat as Moonpelts apprentice, from this day forward until your apprenticeship is up you will be known as Willowpaw ". Whitekit had known already that his sister planned on becoming a medicine cat, but he couldn't help feeling awed as he watched the medicine cat and his sister touch noses. With a jolt he realized that it would be his turn next and it took all of his self control too calmly walk forward when Graystar motioned to him next. "From this day forward until your warrior ceremony you will be known as Whitepaw, Lightfoot you were my own apprentice and I know that you take everything I taught you and pass it on to this young apprentice". Whitepaw nearly yowled with excitement when he heard that Lightfoot was going to be his mentor. His paws tingled with excitement as he leaned forward and touched noses with his new mentor. As all the cats gathered around the four new apprentices to congratulate them Whitepaw noticed that the elders seemed especially to congratulate him. A few of the warriors scooted aside to make room for Redfur and Silverclaw as the old she cat gave an impatient hiss. "Well done young Whitepaw" said Redfur congratulating him. Whitepaw noted happily that Redfur looked much healthier than he had this morning and was almost back to his usual self "Yes, very good job, though I suppose this means you won't have as much time for us stinky old elders" said Silverclaw lightly. "Of course I will" protested Whitepaw "I'll come and visit you every day, besides it's an apprentice's job to look after the elders". "I'll hold you to that" huffed Silverclaw grumpily but Whitepaw noticed the proud glint in her eye's as if she was watching her own kits ceremony. Silverclaw had never had her own kits and Whitepaw often wondered if she thought of him as her own, he had certainly always thought of her as a sort of second mother in place of the father he had never known. "Now go enjoy yourself, stop worrying about us old badgers, you're an apprentice now" said Silverclaw chasing him off with a good natured growl.

Whitepaw awoke in the apprentice den where he had fallen asleep but he immediately felt like something was off. And as he padded out off the apprentice den he was sure, the entire camp was empty and not so much as the wind was making a sound. "I'm dreaming again aren't I" said Whitepaw looking around, he jumped when someone spoke up behind him "Yes, you're dreaming I wanted to talk to you". Whitepaw spun around to see his father standing behind him looking down at him proudly "Did you see my apprentice ceremony" asked Whitepaw dashing over to him. "Yes and I'm very proud of you" said Thunderheart licking the top of his head like his mother always did "In fact I thought that now that you're an apprentice I could show you a few of my old tricks". "Would you" asked Whitepaw bouncing with excitement at the thought of training with his father. "But is it ok for you to do that I thought only medicine cats and clan leaders were supposed to receive dreams from Starclan and those dreams were only to be brief hints of the future" asked Whitekit confused as to why he was getting special treatment. "Sometimes Starclan makes an exception and speaks to a warrior or an apprentice but your case is special, do you remember when I told you that Starclan has a special destiny for you" asked Thunderheart, Whitepaw just nodded his head "Well one of the things that destiny entails is that Starclan will always be closest to you and unlike most cat's where it's rare to have a dream of Starclan for you it will be rare to ever have a normal dream". For a moment Whitepaw stared up at him blankly and Thunderheart began to wonder if he had even heard him "Do you understand' he asked to be sure. "I think so, but what does entail mean" asked Whitepaw tilting his head to the side. Thunderheart chuckled lightly he had to remind himself that he was talking to an apprentice barely over six moons old "it means that Starclan will visit you in your dreams most every night". "So does that mean you'll come and visit me every night" asked Whitepaw excitedly "I will visit you often" said Thunderheart nodding his head "But sometimes other cats will visit you". "Like who" asked Whitepaw curiously "Well like I've told you, you've been by ancestors of all the clan so you're destiny no longer only lies with Thunderclan". "Wow" said Whitepaw wonderingly "When will I meet these cats" asked Whitepaw jumping up and down "Soon I'd expect but for now let's concentrate on your training" said Thunderheart motioning with his tail for Whitepaw to pay attention. "Now what do you know about hunting mice…"?

**Alright that's the end of chapter one please review.**


End file.
